Naruto and Inuyasha: Shikigami of the Lost Souls
by Mighty Manbo-chan
Summary: In the land of Fire, demons run amok. It's up to Naruto, Inuyasha and the others. However, two strange women who wields the shikigami. One to destroy, and one to save. But which one is which?


Characters from Naruto are created by Masashi Kishimoto

Characters from Inuyasha are created by Rumiko Takahashi

Fumiko, Kiyomi, Nihana and Ichihana are my own characters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Argh, when is the fun going to happen. Grandma Tsunade hasn't assigned any missions for us!" Naruto, the blonde haired ninja complained to the pink haired kunoichi, Sakura, friend.

"Oh shut up Naruto, you know why Lady Tsunade hasn't assigned any missions so stop complaining!"

"Yeah, but Sakura, what does this have to DO with us, I mean I really don't get it."

"Oh Naruto, do you understand ANYTHING that goes on in the world? OR do you just live in your own fantasy?"

"Hm, that wouldn't be such a bad idea Sakura."

"Oh Naruto, don't you have ANY shame!"

"Hmph."

Just then from outside the gates a girl began running away from a demon that wanted to devour her. Unfortunately, the girl wasn't fast enough and the demon got to her. The demon opened its mouth to devour the girl without delay but then a kunai hit the demon.

"I got the demon!"

"Naruto!!!! This is NOT our job! Oh no! It's coming after US now! Look what you did Naruto!"

"Uh oh, I wasn't expecting that. Oh well, _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_." A large quantity of Naruto clones appeared and started fighting the demon, which was very strong.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you very much, but…"

"Oh don't worry. Naruto is used to all this nonsense."

"But the demon is very strong!"

"Oh don't worry about him. Oh you're bleeding! Let me help you. I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura, who're you?"

"Me… I'm Kiyomi; Chiyo Kiyomi."

"That's nice," Sakura turned around to find Naruto getting clawed by the demon. "NARUTO!!!!"

'Oh no! This is my fault! What to do, what to do? I know!' Kiyomi thought.

"_Oh shikigami of with your flames so bright, unto thy enemy with your mighty wrath, thy judgment of fury oh mighty rage, Ichihana"_

A beautiful light surrounded Kiyomi and it then rushed forward and turned into a raging flame that devoured the demon into the flames. The demon was destroyed completely and Naruto was safe, however he was still hurt, badly. Sakura quickly hopped up and ran to his side and began treating his wounds.

"I'm sorry… it was entirely my fault you got hurt. You were protecting me but I-I…"

"You did great! What technique was that?"

"Yeah, that was amazing! I had no idea what you were saying. Almost as if you were speaking another language."

"It was poetry!"

"Thank you. But calling upon shikigami is not that poetry."

"Is THAT what that was? It was amazing!"

"Thank you… I'm sorry, what was your name."

"Naruto; Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Thank you, Naruto. Well, um, I need to speak with Lady Hokage!"

"Huh? Grandma Tsunade?"

"Yes, it is about the demons. I heard from a group of people in a nearby village that powerful warriors that can slay almost ANY demon are here in the _Land of Fire_ and I wanted to speak with her about it. That's around the time when the demon smelled me and chased me. I tried to fight back but I couldn't use the True Power of the Shikigami _Ichihana._I could only attack with a small portion of its power."

"Why? Couldn't you just chant and run?"

"Oh Naruto! Don't be ridiculous! That would make her out of breath!"

"No, if I could, I'd rather do that. But Shikigami users have to be still if they're going to chant and tap into its power. Meaning I have to be a sitting duck, I don't have enough time for stuff like that."

"Yeah, don't worry, NARUTO will protect you while you chant."

"What, why me?"

"Because YOU'RE always jumping right into things, you don't think so you're a perfect distraction."

"Aw Sakura, that's a bit too harsh, ain't it?"

"Yeah, it IS harsh."

"By the way, who are these people?"

"Oh they're great."

"One's a powerful monk with the Buddhist sutras; another is a gorgeous yet extremely powerful Demon Slayer. One's a modern day schoolgirl Priestess. There's a baby demon with them that uses treachery from its _Fox magic_. And of course: the strongest of the team with an incredibly BAD temper and a huge sword; half-demon, half-human with sharp claws and an even sharper sense of smell; Inuyasha.


End file.
